


cookies

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Possibly OOC, Pre-Poly, karkat's a witch and jake's his familiar, witch and familiar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Dirk comes to visit the Vantas house.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 1





	cookies

Jake opened his eyes blearily. He looked at the ceiling. He turned to his side. Jake made a sound of protest. The space was empty. He cracked his eyes open to glare at it. Where was he? Jake got off the bed, getting to his feet and putting on his glasses. He walked out of the room. Smells met his nose. Jake breathed it in, eyes closing. Karkat was cooking! Jake’s stomach rumbled. 

He could feel their connection. Karkat’s focus settled in his chest. He made his way through the house and into the kitchen. Karkat was by the table, mixing something in his bowl. There was a box beside him filled with little black bags tied closed with gray ribbons. The sky outside the window were in multiple colors. The sun was setting. Jake glanced at a clock. 5: 40 PM. He went to him. Jake leaned against Karkat, leaning down to rest his cheek on top of Karkat’s head. 

‘G'afternoon,’ Jake mumbled into Karkat’s hair. He could feel the warmth of amusement.

The edges of Karkat’s lips twitched. ‘Stop leaning on me,’ he scolded.

‘No,’ Jake answered. 

‘You’re heavy,’ Karkat said. Jake lifted his head from Karkat’s then crouched down. He wrapped his arms around Karkat’s waist, pressing his face against Karkat’s back. The shirt was soft and it smelled like cookies. ‘Get up,‘ Karkat ordered. 

‘Must I?‘ Jake asked. 

‘Yes,‘ Karkat said. Jake whined. ‘Stop,’ Karkat said. Jake could feel slight annoyance and a lot of fondness. ‘You have to go eat and do the deliveries.’ Jake grunted. He slowly stood up. ‘The food’s over there,‘ Karkat pointed at to the food. Jake’s eyes followed his finger.

He brightened. ‘Thank you!‘ Jake said. Pleased warmed his chest. He pulled off the cloche. Beef stew and bread. He picked up the plate and dug in. The tables was a mess, bowls and plates scattered on it. ‘That’s quite a lot today,’ he said.

‘Got a lot of orders,‘ Karkat answered distractedly. Jake nodded. He watched Karkat work. Karkat put the mix into a bowl and pulled trays closer to him. There was parchment paper on them already. He spooned the mix onto them, pressing the spoon down. He finished putting the mix down, emptying the bowl. He set it aside and picked up the trays. 

Karkat went to the oven. It’s door opened. He put the trays inside it. He turned the knobs and the light inside the oven turned on. Jake finished eating. He went to the sink, putting the plate inside it. He turned to Karkat. He didn’t take out his necklace from under his shirt. Jake shifted into his other form, a black panther, feathered instead of furred. He set his feet down on the floor.

Jake went to Karkat. He pressed himself against Karkat’s legs, back curving. Karkat looked down. He smiled then knelt down. Karkat scratched under Jake’s chin. Jake’s dark green eyes closed in pleasure. 

Karkat stopped scratching. Jake made a sound of protest. He opened his eyes then bumped his head against Karkat’s chest. His glassed pushed up against his nose. Karkat smiled and Jake could feel amusement. ‘You are being very mean,‘ Jake declared.

Karkat barked out a laugh. ‘And you have a job to do,‘ he said, He stood up. and picked up the box filled with tiny bags. He set it down on the floor then pulled out a big leather bag. He put it on Jake, pushing his front feet through the straps and buckling the straps across his waist. 

He opened the back, putting the little ones inside it. ‘The names are written on the tags so you better read them!’ Karkat said.

‘I will!’ Jake said. Karkat gave him a stern look. ‘I will,‘ Jake insisted. 

‘You better,‘ Karkat said. He leaned down and kissed Jake’s forehead. Jake eyes closed, pleased. Karkat stood up and they both went to the door. There was a cat door on it. It was big enough for Jake to go through but he didn’t bother with it. Karkat opened the door. The sun had completely set. ‘Be careful out there,‘ he said. 

‘I will,‘ Jake said seriously. He ran into the night, into the shadows. His connection to Karkat grew fainter and fainter but it still remained. He could feel Karkat’s worry. He appeared in another place

He made his way to Terezi’s house, walking through the tress to get to her treehouse. He hollered up at it. Terezi opened the door and Jake shifted into his human form. He unbuckled the waist straps, took off the bag and opened it. He searched the bag, reading the tags. He found Terezi’s bag and handed it to her.

Terezi took it with a delighted grin. She gave him the payment. Jake counted it then put it in the bag’s compartment. He put it on, buckling the straps. He shifted into his animal form and ran. If he did this quickly, he could go back to Karkat soon! 

Karkat closed the door. He went to back to the kitchen. He cleared up the dinner table, putting the dishes in the sink. He washed them. He paused. Karkat knocked on the wall. The house shook and slowly rose as the crab legs under it unfolded. The house swayed as the crab legs moved. The house scuttled away. 

Karkat continued washing the dishes. The water sloshed over the sink’s edges. He scowled at his wet shirt and the wet counter. The oven dinged. Karkat picked up the oven mitts and put them on. He took the baking try out of the oven, putting it on the table. 

He returned to the sink. He rinsed the bowls and plates then put them away. He closed the doors of the dish cabinet. The dishes didn’t move inside it. He cleaned up the space around the sink. Karkat turned to the dinner table. He put the paper bags and the ribbons away. Karkat wondered if Jane and Dirk was home. He wondered if Dirk would get his gift. He boiled some tea and settled on the couch with a book.

Dirk scowled. He looked around, looking for tracks. His hooves stepped on the grass without a sound. Where the fuck was Karkat’s house?? It moved again! He had ran into the shadows and darkness to reach Karkat’s house but it wasn’t there. Dirk looked up at the sky. There was a swaying house in the distance. He ran after it. 

He managed to catch up to it in minutes. The house was still moving, the ground shook as the legs moved across it. Dirk followed it unhurried. Minutes later, the crab legs stopped moving. They folded and the house slowly descended. Dirk went to it, coming around to walk to the door.

He didn’t bother going through the cat door. It was big enough for him but he wasn’t gonna take a chance with his antlers. Dirk poked his snout through the cat door. ‘Karkat,’ he called out. Karkat looked up from his book. Was that Dirk’s voice?! ‘Karkat,‘ Dirk repeated louder.

Karkat put the the book aside and got off the couch.He went to the door quickly. ‘Dirk?!’ 

‘Hey,‘ Dirk greeted. He moved his snout away and the flap closed. He straightened, stepping back. Karkat quickly opened the door. Dirk was here?! Dirk was a stag, elegant antlers and shimmering scales in place of fur. Dirk looked at Karkat. Still wearing the pointy triangle shades. ‘Hi,‘ he said. 

Karkat stared at Dirk. ‘What are you doing here?!’ he asked. 

‘I came to see you,‘ Dirk answered. 

‘I know that! But why now?‘ Karkat said, ‘I thought you’d be here tomorrow.‘

‘Why not now?‘ Dirk asked. ‘I wanted to see you and Jake,’ he added. 

Karkat’s expression softened. The kettle whistled. He jumped, whirling around. ‘Come in,‘ he said quickly then went to the kitchen. He turned off the stove. Dirk went inside the house. He shifted into his human form and closed the door, locking it. 

He took off his shoes then went to the kitchen. Karkat was pouring water into mugs. He glanced at Dirk. ‘Jake isn’t here right now. He’s doing deliveries,’ he admitted. 

‘I can wait,‘ Dirk said, he leaned against the doorway, ‘I wanted to see you.‘

Karkat stopped. ‘Right,’ he mumbled. He set the kettle down and turned to the cupboards. ‘Do you want some tea?‘ he asked. 

‘Yeah,‘ Dirk said. 

‘Matcha right?‘ Karkat asked. 

‘You remembered,‘ Dirk said.

Karkat shrugged. ‘You drink it a lot,’ he said. He took out cans of tea. He opened them and spooned them into the mugs. ‘Jane was one of the deliveries. I had something for you too.‘

Dirk blinked. ‘Thanks,’ he said, ‘I’m not going home right now. I just spent minutes trying to find your house.’

‘That’s why you should have waited till tomorrow to come over. You wouldn’t have to find this place if Jake led you here,’ Karkat said. He picked up the mugs then went to dinner table. He put the mugs down. Dirk came to sit on the chair.

Karkat went to went to the dish cabinet. He took out a plate then went to the table. He took the cookies off the baking tray and put them on the plate.   
‘I sent you cookies,‘ Karkat said, ‘But you’re not there to get it. It’s good that made new ones. And if you want more, I’ll make new ones.‘ 

‘You don’t have to do that. I could wait for Jake to get back,’ Dirk said. 

‘No. I’m making you cookies right now,‘ Karkat said resolutely. Dirk watched Karkat make and mix the dough. Karkat was frowning in concentration and Dirk’s eyes softened. 

Karkat went to get a tray and parchment paper. He spooned the dough onto it. He picked up the tray, putting into the oven. Karkat turned it on. He straightened and the oven ticked on. 

He turned to Dirk. Karkat’s frown deepened. ‘Something wrong?’ Dirk asked. 

‘I had something for you,‘ Karkat said. 

‘Your cookies are cooking right now,‘ Dirk pointed out. 

‘No,’ Karkat answered. ‘I meant another thing. I have another thing for you.’ He went to his room and picked up a shoe box. He went back to the kitchen. Karkat put the box down on the table and sat down. He opened the box then pushed the box towards Dirk. Dirk looked into the box. There was piles of necklaces inside it. He could feel magic from them. 

‘There is a lot in here,‘ Dirk said. 

Karkat winced. ‘The spell didn’t work so I kept going until it did.’

‘What spell were you trying to do?‘ Dirk asked. He searched through the necklaces. The magic felt warm and comforting. 

‘A spell to show the way,‘ Karkat answered. Dirk found a necklace he liked. He took it out. It was a clear crystal wrapped in silver wire and on silver chain. He handed it to Karkat. Karkat looked at it confused. 

‘You can put the spell on it again,‘ Dirk said. 

‘I can try,‘ Karkat said. He took the necklace and put it in his palm. He took the spell of it then curled his other hand around it. Karkat closed his eyes, focusing. He put the spell on the necklace. Dirk waited, keeping his eyes on Karkat’s face.

Karkat opened his eyes. The spell was on it but he wasn’t sure if it would work. His magic was shit that way. He handed it to Dirk. Dirk picked it up and put it on. The stone rested against his chest. He could feel a spell on it. It and his chest felt warm. ‘Trying to find your was very annoying. This will help,‘ Dirk said.

Karkat barked out a laugh. ‘Don’t trust it though,‘ he said, ‘I’m not sure if it’s gonna work. My magic’s great that way.‘

‘If it doesn’t, it’s still a pretty awesome gift,‘ Dirk stated. Karkat looked at him in surprise. He smiled. Dirk stood up. He leaned over to kiss Karkat’s cheek. Karkat turned red, shoulders hunching. He hid his face in his hands. Dirk smiled. He sat back down. ‘Thanks,’ he said. 

‘Shut up,‘ Karkat mumbled. They waited in comfortable silence, sipping their tea. ‘Have you eaten yet?‘ Karkat asked. Dirk shook his head. Karkat stood up and took out some bread and beef stew. He set the plate in front of Dirk and Dirk dug in. The oven dinged minutes later. Karkat went to the oven, picking up an oven mitt. He took out the tray from the oven and set it aside.

Karkat went to the living room. He picked up his book from the couch. He went back to the kitchen, sitting down. Dirk continued eating while Karkat read and sipped his tea. Minutes passed. Karkat folded the page’s corner then stood up. He took out dark chocolate chips and oranges from the fridge. He melted the chips. He grated the zest off the orange. He dipped the cookies into the melted chocolate then sprinkled the orange zest on it. 

Karkat put the cookies into a plate. He picked it up. He went to the dining table, setting the plate down. ‘Cookies for you,‘ he said. 

Dirk picked one up. He smelled oranges. He took out a bite. Bittersweetness filled his mouth. Sweetness from the cookie and bitterness from the chocolate. He chewed then swallowed. ‘This is good,’ he said. 

Karkat brightened. ‘Thanks,‘ he said. Dirk finished the cookie. ‘Jake will be here soon.‘

‘I know,‘ Dirk said, ‘but I’m not just here for Jake.‘ Karkat looked at him in surprise. 

‘I like you,‘ Dirk said. 

‘I like you too,‘ Karkat admitted. Dirk stared at him. ‘I do,‘ Karkat said. 

Dirk chewed the swallowed. ‘Glad we settled that,‘ he said. Karkat’s snorted. Dirk stood up. He set his hand on the table and leaned forward. Dirk kissed Karkat’s cheek. Karkat’s eyes widened and his face turned red. Dirk leaned back. He nodded in satisfaction then sat back down. He continued eating. 

‘I love your baking,’ Dirk declared. Karkat looked at him in surprise. ‘Don’t tell Jane,’ Dirk said quickly.

Karkat laughed. ‘I won’t.‘ He returned to the mixing bowl and continued baking. Jake would want cookies too. 

Jake made the rest of his deliveries. He went to a beach where Eridan waited and another where Feferi waited. They both paid and thanked him, Feferi grinning. He went to Sollux’s place then Gamzee’s then Nepeta’s. Nepeta greeted him with a big hug. Jake returned it with enthusiasm. 

Jake went to Jane’s house and gave her her bag. Jane took it with a smile. He handed her a bag with Dirk’s name on it. ‘I can’t take that!’ Jane said.

‘Why not?‘ Jake asked. 

‘Dirk went to Karkat’s house,‘ Jane answered.

‘So that’s why I haven’t seen him!‘ Jake said. He put it back into his bag. He’ll give it to Dirk if he was still at there. He put on his bag then ran. He arrived in Jade’s place in minutes. They high-fived then hugged, Jade lifting Jake off the ground while Jake laughed. He handed her a bag then left, the payment sitting nicely in his bag. He went to Damara’s place. He smiled politely while handing her the bag. He went to Meenah’s then Kanaya’s. Rose opened the door and greeted him with a smile. Jake grinned back. He gave her the bag and took the payment. Jake went to Latula’s place then finally to Horuss’s. 

Jake nodded in satisfaction. He ran back home. He went into the shadows and into the darkness. His connection to Karkat became clearer, contentment and fondness settled in his chest. He arrived in front of the house. Dirk really was with Karkat. Jake shifted into his human form. He walked to the door. Jake laid his hand on the doorknob. The lock clicked open for him. He opened the door and went in.

Jake closed the door and locked it. He unbuckled the bag. He took out Dirk’s package then put the bag down by the door. He walked deeper into the house, his feet taking him to the kitchen. Karkat was sipping tea with a book by his elbow while Dirk was eating.

Jake went to Karkat. He leaned against the back of Karkat’s chair, leaning down to rest his chin on top of his head. He got a better look of what Dirk was eating. Jake perked up. Cookies! He reached for one. Dirk batted his hand away. Jake pouted. Amusement bloomed in his chest. Jake smiled. 

He lifted Dirk’s bag. ‘Can I have this?’ Jake asked. 

‘No,‘ Dirk answered, ‘give it here.‘ He held out his hand. Jake didn’t hand it over. Dirk stood up. He leaned forward to grab it. Jake moved his hand away. ‘Jake,’ Dirk said. 

‘Dirk!‘ Jake said cheerfully. ‘I should have this!’

‘No,‘ Dirk said. 

‘You’ve already received cookies!’ Jake explained. 

‘I want more,‘ Dirk said, ‘it’s mine anyway.‘

‘Karkat!‘ Jake said.

‘Give him the bag, Jake,‘ Karkat ordered. Jake pouted but handed it over. Dirk took it from Jake’s hand. He cradled it to his chest. He sat back down.

Dirk opened the bag. There were two bags inside it. One smelled good while the other was smaller and he could feel magic from it. He took out the smaller bag, setting the big bag on the table. He opened the smaller bag and upended it onto his palm. A necklace landed onto it. This one had amber for a pendant with a thin gold chain. It didn’t look half bad. 

‘I’m keeping this,‘ Dirk said. 

Karkat looked up from his book to look at Dirk in surprise. ‘What?’ he asked dumbfounded, ‘you don’t have to do that! You have a necklace already.’

‘Yeah but I’m keeping this anyway,‘ Dirk said. 

‘Why?‘ Karkat asked. Jake picked up Karkat’s mug and sipped the tea. He made a face of disgust the quickly put the mug down. ‘It’s tea, you idiot, what did you expect?‘ Karkat asked. 

‘I thought it wouldn’t be as terrible this time!‘ Jake said. 

‘I don’t put milk or sugar in my tea so yes, it’s terrible this time too,’ Karkat said. 

‘Bluh,‘ Jake muttered. He buried his face in Karkat’s hair.

Karkat rolled his eyes. ‘And stop leaning on me, you’re heavy,’ he said. Jake didn’t t straighten. 

‘You made it for me,’ Dirk explained. Karkat looked at me. ‘I’m keeping it,‘ Dirk said. 

‘Oh,‘ Karkat said. ‘Do whatever you want,‘ he murmured. Dirk nodded. He put the necklace back in it’s bag then returned it to the bigger bag. He took out the bag filled with cookies then opened it. He ate the cookies. 

Jake sniffed at the air. He opened his eyes. He looked up Karkat imploringly. ‘Can I have cookies?‘ he asked.

Karkat stood up and went to get a plate. He piled the cookies high on it then returned to the table, putting it down. He sat back down. Jake started eating.

‘Are you staying?‘ Karkat asked. 

‘For a few more hours,‘ Dirk answered.

Karkat nodded. ‘I’ll get some cookies ready for you when you go.‘

‘Do you want to watch a movie?‘ Jake asked. 

‘No,‘ Dirk answered quickly.

Karkat laughed. He managed to stop laughing a moment later. ‘You could play a game?‘ he suggested. 

‘I can deal with that,‘ Dirk said. Karkat snorted.

‘Do you need help?‘ Jake asked. 

‘No, go elbow him in the face,‘ Karkat said. Jake grinned. Dirk looked at Karkat unimpressed. Jake’s grin widened Dirk drank the rest of his tea then set the cup gently on the table. Jake straightened and Dirk stood up. They went to the living room. Dirk brought the small black paper with the other necklace with him.

Karkat picked up the dishes and the cup and went to the sink. He washed them then put them in the dish cabinet. He put the beef stew into a container and put it the fridge. He stepped away from it. Karkat stopped. He thought about it. He made another batch of cookies and waited for it to bake. He could hear the sounds of the TV. The oven dinged. Karkat took out the baking tray and put it on the table. 

Karkat picked up his book and cup of tea and went to the living room. The TV was on and so was the console. Jake settled by Karkat’s feet, crossing his legs. Dirk looked at Karkat. He sat down next to Jake, folding his legs under him, back leaning against Karkat’s legs and the small bag set on the middle of his lap. Karkat looked at Dirk then looked at his book. They played while Karkat read his book. ‘I know that you’re reading romance but which one is that?‘ Dirk asked.

Jake leaned closer. He read the cover. ‘I think this is the one with a prince and his knight.‘

‘The prince and a knight from the other kingdom actually,‘ Karkat corrected.

’That’s hard to tell!‘ Jake said. Karkat snorted. ‘It is!‘ Jake argued, ‘there’s so many of these that I can’t keep up!‘ 

‘If you keep going, you’ll need another room for all those books,‘ Dirk said. 

‘It might,‘ Karkat said, ‘I’m not against it.‘ Jake and Dirk continued playing and Karkat continued reading. Jake leaned back. He pressed against Karkat’s legs. Karkat smiled. 

Minutes passed, Karkat folded a small corner of his book then closed and put it down. He stood up. He went to the kitchen. He took out a small back bag, a gray ribbon and leather bag with a strap. Karkat put the cookies into the bag then wrapped the ribbon around it. He tied it into a bow. He put the cookie bag inside the leather bag and set it down on the table. He went back to the living room and sat down. 

Hours passed, Karkat finished his book and picked up the controller. He played against Jake then against Dirk. He wasn’t very good at it but he went for several rounds before putting the controller down. Jake picked it up. He and Dirk continued playing. 

Karkat look at a clock. 3: 21 AM. He looked at Dirk. He tapped him on the shoulder. Dirk turned to look at him. ‘It’s getting late,’ Karkat said. 

Dirk glanced at a clock. ‘It is,’ he agreed. He stood up.

Karkat stood up too. ‘Wait. The cookies,‘ he said. He went to the kitchen and picked up the leather bag. He returned to the living room, stopping in front of Dirk. Karkat opened the bag and handed it to him. 

Dirk took it. He put the necklace bag inside then zipped it closed. He slung it on his shoulder, strap laying diagonally down his chest. ‘Thanks,‘ he said. They all went to front door. Jake opened it. Dirk turned to the door. 

‘Wait,‘ Karkat said. Dirk stopped. He turned to Karkat. Karkat stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. Jake looked surprise then smiled. Dirk was looking at Karkat surprised. His hand came up. He put them on Karkat’s shoulder. Jake’s smile widened. Karkat let go of Dirk and stepped back. 

‘See you tomorrow!‘ Jake said.

Dirk nodded. ‘See you later,‘ he said. He turned away. He put on his shoes then walked out of the door and down the short steps. He shifted into his stag form then ran away.

Jake closed the door, locked it then turned to Karkat. Karkat looked up at him. They stared at each other. ‘Was that ok?‘ Karkat asked. 

Jake tilted his head. ‘What was?‘ he asked. 

‘Don’t act dumb,‘ Karkat said offended. Jake grinned. ‘You *know*,’ Karkat said. 

‘I am,’ Jake said gently. Karkat gave him a disbelieving look. ‘If you’re alright with it then so am I,‘ Jake said. 

‘That’s not it works and I am going to make you understand, Jake,‘ Karkat said determinedly. Jake’s grin widened. ‘If you’re not ok with something, you should tell me,‘ Karkat looked into Jake’s eyes, ‘communication fucking helps.‘

‘I have communicated! And I said that I was alright with it,‘ Jake said. Karkat narrowed his eyes at him. ‘If I was not alright with it, I will tell you,‘ Jake said. 

‘You better,‘ Karkat said. He frowned. ‘Are you sure you’re ok? With this?‘ he asked. 

Jake thought about it. ‘It hasn’t happened yet so I’m not certain,’ he said.

Karkat snorted. ‘Fine. I’ll take it,’ he said, ‘let’s go to sleep.’ Jake nodded. They both went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. They went to the bedroom. Jake took off his glasses then shifted into his panther form. He jumped onto the bed. ‘Don’t squish me,‘ Karkat ordered. 

‘I don’t mean to! And I won’t,‘ Jake protested. Karkat shook his head and got on the bed. Jake laid his head on Karkat’s chest. Karkat scratched the top of Jake’s head. Jake’s eyes closed, purring. Their chests rumbled. Karkat smiled. They stayed that way until they fell asleep. 

Dirk ran into the shadows and darkness. He stopped in front of the Crocker house. He shifted into his human form and went to the front door. He put his hand on the doorknob. The door unlocked. Dirk opened, went inside, closed the door and locked it. He took off his shoes and went to the kitchen. He walked to the fridge. He opened it. He opened the bag, taking out the cookie bag. He put it in the fridge then closed the fridge door. He took off the leather bag and set it aside. He went to their room. Dirk changed into his sleeping clothes. He didn’t take off the necklace. 

‘How was your visit?’ Jane asked sleepily. 

Dirk thought about it. He thought about the weight of that small back in his hand and against his chest, the warmth of Karkat’s legs against his back and the shade of red Karkat’s face turned into after he kissed him on the cheek ‘It went really well,‘ he answered. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. 

He returned to their bedroom. Dirk laid down next to Jane. Jane rolled over and pressed her face against his back. When they woke up later, Dirk made bruncht. They ate in comfortable silence. They went about their day and when the time came, Dirk put on the leather bag and took the necklace from under his shirt.

He shifted into his stag form and ran into the shadows. When he came out of the other side, Jake was there in his panther form and there was a light coming from the necklace. The light was a beam pointing at a direction. Jake brightened. ‘It works! Karkat will be glad to hear it!‘ he said cheerfully. 

Dirk looked at him. He might as well ask. They were both here now. ‘What do you feel about me and Karkat?‘ he asked. 

‘I don’t know yet,‘ Jake said, ‘but whatever that I feel, I well tell you and Karkat. Karkat would be rather cross with me if I didn’t.‘

‘Alright,‘ Dirk said. That was surprisingly good answer. 

‘Shall we go?‘ Jake asked. 

‘Yes,‘ Dirk answered. They ran to Karkat’s house.


End file.
